legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The More Things Change/Transcript
"THE MORE THINGS CHANGE" CLASSIFIED LOCATION 5 MONTHS AFTER THE ISLAND TOUR Exo Type SPECIALIST *Riot Shield - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Overdrive - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Mag Gloves - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript Talon: (Narration) The B Team these days are smaller in numbers. Most of the primary members have died out after a nearly 60 year gap. The battles during the Island Tour was suppose to end the evil that was plaguing the Multi-Universe, but as Raava told Wan, we can't completely destroy the darkness as much as the darkness would do the same to the light. One cannot exist without the other. Two organizations bent on terror and hate rose up and started terrorizing the Multi-Universe, believing the B Team of the 2070 decade to be vulnerable. And so, because of this, I need to warn the B Team, from nearly 60 years ago, about this new threat. But some of them still exist in this time, so they'll need to improvise. 57 YEARS AGO, FIVE MONTHS AFTER THE END OF THE ISLAND TOUR.... (Commander David "Section" Mason exits a room with Cryotubes in them.) Bender: How's he doing? Section: He'll be fine. He says to wake him when he's needed. Isabella: We don't know how long that's going to be. Section: Talon took it hard, and his augmentations were starting to mess up. So he'll need his rest. Isabella: I hope you know what you're talking about, Commander. (The trio leaves the facility. Later, in Storybrooke, Bender is just hanging with Skipper and Varrick.) Bender: Well, this is boring. Just sitting around isn't all what it's cracked up to be. Skipper: That's because we haven't fought any real threat in five months. (The trio is still sitting, then Varrick gets up.) Varrick: Well, this visit was fun. But I have some... business to attend to. (Bender and Skipper gives a stern look at Varrick.) Varrick: What? It's legitimate this time. (Gets hit in the back of the head with a box.) OW! (Falls to the ground.) I'm okay! Skipper: A box? (To Bender) Did you throw that?! Bender: That box came from behind him.... And outta nowhere! (Bender and Skipper gets up, opens the box, and finds a data crystal chip. A holographic projection of Talon appears.) Bender: I thought he was in Cryosleep! Skipper: Let's just listen to it anyway. (Skipper activates the playback.) Talon: (Recording) B Team, this is a call for help from 2071, about 57 years into the future! I've awaken from Cryo five years from where you are now, and I've created some weapons you'll need to combat the new threat I'm having to deal with now! Their are two terror organizations that just made themselves known in the Multi-Universe: The Red Lotus; a defected and corrupt splinter group of the Order of the White Lotus, and the KVA; an anti-western terror group founded by the Chechens. They've attack most of the Multi-Universe's vital reactors and other locations in order to destroy us. We need you from your present time to jump to this timeline, but you'll need to knock out your future selves to prevent a paradox. There's a man who can help you. His name is Jonathan Irons: President and CEO of Atlas Corporation, the most powerful and largest standing PMC in the Multi-Universe. Meet with him and take care of things in that end. I already have my own mission. Please get here as soon a possible!! (Message ends) Bender: Varrick, go get your boss. (Fifteen minutes later, Bender, Slade, and Isabella meet with Mr. Gold.) Slade: How do we know this is from 57 years into the future? (Mr. Gold investigates the chip.) Mr. Gold: This chip. We don't make any of these in our current timeline. This type of technology is too advanced for us to construct. But if what Dr. Talon says is true... Isabella: Then we need to go. Forward. Slade: But how do we get there? Bender: The only modes of time transportation we have are TARDIS and the Time Code, which I can't use after David concluded a recent study. (Section arrives) Section: I can answer that. Dr. Talon manufactured an army capacity time machine. Mr. Gold: That was never tested. Section: I spoke with the boys at Talon Laboratories. It may not have been tested yet, but they say it's safe to use. Mr. Gold: I don't know about this. If that backfires.... Isabella: If we don't try, it won't matter either way. Mr. Gold: (Reluctantly) Okay. (The B Team and Slade's Ensemble both step into their respective positions in the chamber. Section climbs into some boxes to deliver their orders.) Section: Alright! We have our objectives! The date the chamber is set to is November 17, 2071! That'll give us time to train ourselves to get used to the technology there! Our arrival is trajected at Arlington, Virginia; at the HQ of Atlas Corporation. We'll have spies for 4E and WHOOP disperse from the group to knock that timeline's version of us unconscious to prevent a paradox. Team Free Will will be meeting us there, then our training will begin immediately after arriving! Understood?!! (Both teams start cheering) Section: (To Lab Expert) Throw in the switch!!! (The time chamber goes active and both team transport. The travel is successful as they arrive 57 year into the future.) ARLINGTON, VA NOVEMBER 19, 2071 - 0945 HOURS (The teams both get up) Bender: Well, it worked! Twilight: It did. (To Section) David, lead the spies. We can't have a paradox going on. Section: You got it! (Section leaves with the spies) Twilight: Alright. Now that we got that out of the way, we can.... (Twilight has a BAL-27 pointed at her as well as the rest of the team leaders.) Atlas Military Police: HANDS UP! (To Twilight) LADY! HOOVES UP!!! Discord: What?! I didn't do anything! Not this time at least. (A member of Atlas arrives by the name of Gideon.) Gideon: Do as we say and you won't get hurt. Step slowly into the vehicles ahead of you. Bender: Why should we? Gideon: Don't play games with me, Bender! (The teams are confused on why Gideon knows Bender.) Gideon: '''Men, bring them to the vehicles! '''Atlas Military Police: Understood, sir. (As the teams are cuffed, they are escorted to the vehicles. Eventually, they arrive at Atlas HQ and brought into a conference room. The major members are put in a line.) Gideon: Sir, we have them. (Someone then enters the room.) Irons: (Entering) Bender Bending Rodriguez, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Slade Wilson, glad you could join me. I'm Jonathan Irons, President and CEO of Atlas. (To Gideon) Get them out of the cuffs. (Gideon uncuffs the characters and Irons shakes Bender and Slade's hands.) Bender: So what are we here for? Irons: Dr. Talon told me to house and accommodate you here. Twilight: You don't have to do that. Irons: I do. You're all here because the Multi-Universe is enduring to darkest events since Albert Wesker as well as the Templars. Your future selves are smaller in numbers due to the nearly 60 year gap since that fateful year. (Isabella arrives.) Isabella: I never knew the tech here was this advanced. Irons: Isabella, glad you could be here. Bender: Who are we dealing with? Irons: (Pulls up dossiers of the two terror leaders onscreen) These two: Zaheer, leader of the Red Lotus. His main goal is to plunge the world into total chaos and anarchy. Most dangerous organization since the Terrorist Unit. Hades, leader of the KVA. They've involved in boulder attacks and kidnappings of world leaders. They're a leading anti-western terrorist organization. They've been terrorizing the Multi-Universe for a few years now. (Walks up to Bender and Slade) Here at Atlas, we have the best training, the best equipment, and the best soldiers. (Hands both Bender and Slade business cards) I know you won't be in it for the money, but I still urge you to think about it. (Bender and Slade looks at the holographic cards they were given by Irons as Irons leaves the room.) Gideon: Looks like Irons is taking a shining on all of you. Don't let it go to your heads. (Gideon leaves the room as well. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Future Bender is just standing, bored. All of a sudden, he's knocked out by Section.) Section: (On comms) Twilight, all future versions are off the playing board. Twilight: (On comms) Got it. Meets us back here at Atlas. We have important news to share. Section: Got it! (Section and the spies make their way back to Atlas HQ with the future versions for the main characters knocked out.) Talon: (Narration) The B Team arrived in time to start their training. They and Slade's team agreed to team up with Irons, with Gideon and Jack Mitchell joining the B Team. Things were only getting started, and the Red Lotus and KVA are getting better everyday. And thinking bigger too. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Future Warfare Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Atlas Storyline Category:Transcripts